


i'll die anyway.

by sukker_sugar



Series: i'll be your blogging girl in red [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, haha ok wow, this got. dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Marinette lays as her life flashes before herBased oni'll die anyway.by girl in red
Series: i'll be your blogging girl in red [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966033
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	i'll die anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha what if i did a super angsty fic? jkjk...... unless?

Marinette laid on the ground, the gash across her stomach covered by the Ladybug suit. She looked up to the ceiling, the world around her becoming hazy. Fog clouded her vision, and she barely saw Chat Noir and Rena Rouge rush to her side. 

She closed her eyes, a small smile coming across her face. She remembered her life before that moment. 

The moment she woke up for the first day of college, she had been ecstatic. She had rushed out of bed and gotten dressed, sprinting down the stairs. She remembered how her parents were confused in how she had gotten up so early. 

She had walked into the classroom with her head up, only to notice Chloe. 

She winced in pain, coming back to reality, noticing how Chat stood to the side, tears streaming down his mask and how Rena held her close. The fox heroine had her face buried in Marinette’s hair, holding the girl's head with her other hand. 

Marinette closed her eyes again, the sight of her best friends in such a state too horrible to watch. 

She remembered the moment Adrien had given her the umbrella. The crack of thunder that had come, and the movement of the cover from his hand to hers. She remembered how deeply she had fallen for him, only being able to get over her crush after a few months, and observing how truly happy Adrien had been. 

There was speaking from beside her. Marinette turned her head ever so slightly and squinted her eyes, noticing Carapace coming up to console everyone, as well as cry himself. 

Marinette quickly realized she was on her deathbed. 

Her vision went foggy once more, only this time it felt like she was reaching back to try and grab that last little bit of life she saw. She felt a swirling sensation around her as her time after using the Lucky Charm had run out. She heard light gasps from around the open space as her body was plunged into pain that hadn't been present with the suit. 

The gashes, and the sprains. The broken bones, and the scratches. The blood that spilled from her injuries, and from her mouth. She felt herself go limp as she drifted off, her time running out. She felt Rena detransform, still holding their bodies close. 

"I love you." Alya breathed through hard sobs, her breath hiccuping. 

"I love you, too." Marinette said.

Those were her last words. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i have crack fics to come  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
